


小“礼物” Little GIFT

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 药师趁救护车睡着时，在他的床头放了一个小“礼物”。





	小“礼物” Little GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> 亡者之舞  
> 当德鲁斯特象牙控制敌人或者猎物的思想时，他们通常就会巧妙地在目标身边留下小“礼物”。当“礼物”的所有者好奇地注视它的时候，就会召唤出幽灵起舞的可怕幻想。幽灵之后会进入观看者的身体，让他们变得顺从而任由摆布。  
> ——《魔兽世界：争霸艾泽拉斯》库尔提拉斯考古藏品

每当救护车和别人谈起它，他总是在最后停住片刻，摇头补上一句：“真的很傻。”

  
这是一个老套的，用来在酒桌上分享的情感故事。

  
药师本来是三等公民。  
三等公民的意思是，作为一台飞行器，他比地面单位高贵，但依然是运输工具。  
但是后来他当了医生，摆脱变形形态划分的公民等级，从功能主义位阶制度中飞了出来，成了被赦免者一族。  
被赦免者的意思是，他是个贵族阶级，而且，作为一台飞行器，他还是要比同族的地面单位高贵一点儿。  
所以药师的朋友大多都是飞行者。  
应该说，除了少数几个人之外，他的朋友全都是飞行者。  
救护车是那少数几个人之一，而且是和药师住医学院宿舍的室友。医学院的宿舍一门两室，起居厅共用，住进去之前谁都不知道自己的室友是谁。系统按申请宿舍的时间顺序分配，而且，一旦入住禁止更换。  
——管理方便，就是这么回事。  
医生是个……受人尊敬以及尊重的职业，门槛很高。医学院的学生基本都是神铸的医师，天生就必须从事这个工作，像是救护车。神铸者则必然会在铁堡有一个单元的住所，一般都不需要申请宿舍。  
救护车申请宿舍，是因为他不想浪费来回的交通时间。虽然不止他一个人这么想，但办理申请的窗口依然门可罗雀。  
救护车甚至没有排队，他的前面空无一人，处理资料的家伙甚至已经闲得进入了短时休眠，他不得不用力敲了几下台面才把他唤醒。  
因此，救护车不知道他前面的人是谁——后来证明是药师——他办理完手续后，在休息椅上一直等到下一个办理的人出现，是个地面单位，才稍稍放心离开。  
最后救护车和他前面的人住在了一起。  
他不喜欢和飞行者打交道，但是显然他不得不和药师打交道了。  
药师不是神铸的医师——他是神铸者，但喷气飞机和医生没有半塞伯克因的关系。他是医学院的另一种学生，破格录取，只占极少数，不过除了他还有很多人。而且，按照往年的记录，这些破格生虽然录取众多，但到了毕业时能有一两个成功毕业就让人刮目相看，大多学业半程就自己知难而退了，一个破格录取毕业生都没有的年级记录占了绝大多数。  
——和没有意外就必定全数毕业的正式学生形成鲜明的对比。  
神铸的医师和非神铸的医师，他们之间的差距不仅是天赋的鸿沟。  
救护车接受了室友是个飞行者的事实，不过满心以为要不了多久自己就能独占整个寝室。  
然而分到同一个寝室只是命运同救护车开的第一个玩笑。  
他们不仅一起住到了毕业，还一起留校进研，最后都录进了医学院直属的第三医疗中心。救护车和药师上学时每门课都挤在一起上同一个老师的同一节课，进研时选了同一个导师，幸好论题不同，然而却同时赶着最早的交报时间通过结业，最后到了医疗中心、甚至还进了同一个办公室，分了面对面的休息位，然后在同一个诊间背靠背的工位上，同一天开诊。  
救护车发誓他绝对没有任何一丁点儿故意和药师凑在一起的意思，巧的是药师也是这么说的，他也没有理由非得跟救护车凑在一起。  
所以这一切真的都是巧合。  
因为他们工作一样，工作地点一样，下了班虽然一个陆行一个上天，却都是回宿舍，落在外人眼里等于同进同出。一个是千百沃恩都难得一见的天才飞行医师，一个是彗星起飞向着医疗首席高歌凯进的另一个更天才的医师，哪个都有粉丝一大票，热爱幻想又喜欢关心私生活的粉丝也不少。得亏救护车和药师的交际圈以及娱乐方向终究还是不一样，否则话题核心“什么时候结伴”的简讯能塞爆他们的共用加公用宿舍邮箱储存器。  
现在也没差多少，真正重要的通讯收发都用私人地址。  
救护车和药师的关系没有外人想得那么亲密，但缘分到了他们这种地步，也不会很差。  
说是朋友，绰绰有余，甚至算得上至交。  
毕竟吃住睡都在一个屋檐下，也少不了需要互相照顾的时候。  
救护车的工作和休息时间一般都很忙，忙里偷闲休息的时候，他偶尔会想起一下药师，非常顺便地戳个简讯给他。  
基本上要不了几循环就会有回复，这次也一样。  
救护车瘫在起居厅餐桌边，属于他的椅子上，浑身上下大概只有处理器还在运转。通讯器发出收到消息的提示时，他已经险险要下线睡了过去。处理器角落里特别提示叮的一下，音量默认最大。救护车一个激灵就坐直了起来，摇晃一下脑袋开始读取。  
[在神学院，朋友的讲座，旁听，晚上回去。]  
十多个字把时间地点人物事件交代得清清楚楚，半句废话都没有，经典的药师“我懒得搭理你”风格。  
救护车立刻从神学院联想到了那可能是药师的哪个朋友。药师的交际圈并不广，他和军校那边除了工作没有来往，和科学院关系也相当一般。百分之七八十的飞行者都集中在这两个院里，剩下的人里能和药师沾上关系的就那么几个。  
救护车知道，虽然药师接受了他，却着实还是不怎么看得上地面单位。  
朋友，还是神学院，指向性相当明确。  
救护车不禁想了一会儿那可能是个什么讲座。  
医生大多是无神论者，救护车就是，药师也不例外，不过他和救护车不一样，虽然并不相信神话教派，但却乐得自己多了解些乱七八糟的东西，反正也无伤大雅。  
救护车一开始对他偶尔兴致勃勃念叨的东西烦不胜烦，现在已经习惯了，甚至有点好奇。  
等药师回来就知道了。  
救护车看了一眼计时器，离“晚上”还有点时间。他起身收拾了一下摊了一桌子的记录板和材料，抱着一胳膊肘的东西，打了个哈欠，拖着轮胎回了自己的房间。他为了整理这份资料已经熬了两个通宵，给药师发消息关心室友之前刚刚结束。现在休息，订个闹钟，晚上起来，药师也回来了。他们找点补给，然后正好送药师去值夜班。  
实习期过去之后，他们的班表就在两人的强烈要求下进行了部分调整，至少现在不是每个班次他们都要一起上班一起下班了。  
再醒来时，救护车听到充电床边有窸窸窣窣蹑手蹑脚走动的声音。他醒得比闹钟的时间早了一点，闹钟还没响，没到他预计药师回来的时候，但是显然飞行者已经回来了。  
救护车产生了一丝兴趣，想看看这家伙偷偷摸摸地这是在做什么。他控制着自己苏醒进程，假装自己还没有醒。窸窸窣窣的声音响了一阵，消失了。  
“不知道有没有用……”药师非常小声地嘀咕了一句，后半句话被他吞在了发声器里，只剩下声音，救护车拉尖了接收器的灵敏度也没能听清。  
嘀咕结束，他出去了。门一关救护车就起身坐了起来，视线在休息室里扫了一圈，立刻就发现了桌上多出来的小物件。  
巴掌大，外壳上刻着让人眼花缭乱的纹路。救护车盯着看了两眼，刚上线没多久的处理器立刻隐隐作痛，甚至有点晕乎起来。  
他立刻把那玩意搁到边上去了，打开通讯台就是一个联网检索。可能相关的信息多到一般人能把自己看到宕机，但以救护车的水平——一晚上刷完整年文献阅读量的家伙，轻而易举就找了准确的所需。  
控制？听从命令？救护车念完一行，愣了愣，兴致勃勃地又往下看去。  
没想到啊药师，你居然是这种药师。  
药师只是抱着试试看的心态，才从朋友那里拿了这个小玩意回来。他就没想过它能产生效果——如果它真是那么神奇的东西，药师一定没这么容易把它从神学院带出来，更何况它的说明有太多不确定的内容，比如说：怎么确定听谁的话？  
药师又不会那一套巫术玩意儿，甚至连他朋友都不一定能说自己知道。  
他装作自己从没进过救护车房间的样子。  
救护车出来的时候，他正在调配台上忙活。从外头带回来的预制能量块结构主要用于保存，需要加工一下才能正常使用。救护车有营养师的执照，药师也有，但是他仗着考试分数比药师高那么一分版，除非他不在，不然调配台上都是他在折腾，药师负责坐着翘腿和等吃。  
他回来得早了，救护车还在歇，为了节约时间。  
药师只是习惯性地在自己忙不过手的时候随口叫了一声：“软化剂用完了，救护车，帮我再拿一罐——啊，算了，一会儿我自己去拿。”  
东西递到他手边的时候，药师甚至没反应过来。  
他已经想好了等手里这盒能量处理完就自己去储藏室取，救护车从来不搭理他这种搭把手的招呼，除非他们在手术台上，药师甚至不用说话，只要伸手救护车就会帮他把东西递过来了——反之也一样，但这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿，他们一般都不互相搭理。  
药师已经把东西从救护车手里接过来了，都还没反应过来。直到两盒能量都处理完，他一回头，险些撞在救护车的身上。  
“你怎么……嗯？”药师狐疑地停下嘴里的叨逼，上下打量了一通救护车。他有点不太对劲，但药师又说不上具体哪里不对，至少外观上看起来没有任何问题。  
药师想了一会儿就放弃了，他没习惯在不重要的事情上浪费时间和脑力，转手把能量盒塞进救护车的手里：“赶紧吃。”  
救护车点了点头就到餐桌边上去了。  
药师站了几微循环，猛地反应过来——他没嫌弃？他居然没有嫌弃药师弄的东西？  
当初营养学那科他俩就差了一分半，救护车就把这一分半挂在嘴边叨了几十沃恩，还能再叨几百沃恩，不是嫌弃比例就是嫌弃外观不够精致。药师当初那一分半就扣在造型上，但是吃下肚的东西都差不多，他又不负责给达官贵人准备补给，医生又不是厨子。  
但救护车做的东西确实比他好看一点。  
营养学把这一项纳入考量的理由特别有趣：因为好的卖相可以促进食欲。行吧，看在救护车折腾得那么辛苦的份上，药师勉强认可这个说法。  
而且还确实蛮好吃的。  
要不是药师做贼心虚又赶时间，他一定是翘着腿等救护车起来给他调配能量盒。大爷似地坐着，看人一刀一刀地细细切割能量块，小心翼翼地摆盘，最后端上桌，那感觉还挺……虚荣的。  
药师可不承认他还挺享受那个。怪不得那些“贵族”招摇过市的时候身后总有那么一二三个跟班跟着，他能理解了。  
救护车毫无异状地大口往嘴里塞着能量碎，他补给一向很快，但他的没有异状就是最大的异状。  
药师准备的能量块口感总是接近果冻，又稍硬一些，调味恰到好处，咯吱咯吱地嚼起来相当带劲，但从来都不适合给病号。救护车平时能为了这点小毛病每次都和药师辩论大半个大循环，非得体现出他俩那一分半的差距。而药师往往只会舔干净了勺子，用勺头指着他——舔干净了也非常不尊重人的动作——撇着眉眼，向后靠在椅背上，一字一顿地冲着救护车说：“你又不是病号。”  
救护车从来没认过这句话，也从来没像这样仿佛那是一盒他自己调的能量碎，吃得正儿八经没什么意见。不过，救护车承认，其实也没有那么值得他非得纠正药师调配方式的原因。他只是乐得跟药师过不去，看药师没鼻子没眼没好气的表情总能让他不动声色地乐上好一阵。  
救护车一边补给，一边注意着药师的反应。药师显然已经发现了他的“不对劲”，他盯着救护车已经看了好一阵了。药师留在救护车充电床边的小东西现在正静静躺在救护车的储物格里。虽然那东西确实没什么用，但不妨碍救护车借机再跟药师过不去一回。顺便，他也有点好奇药师弄这种东西回来究竟想干什么，便顺水推舟地演了起来。  
如果只是单纯的想让救护车出丑可就算了，但药师似乎也不是那种肤浅的家伙。  
各安鬼胎的两个人补给的速度倒是又一致了起来，救护车放下餐具的时候药师也推了盘子。他本打算自己把盒子收拾起来，他们一向各管各的，但一个不明显的停顿后他又靠回了椅背上。  
“帮我把桌子收了。”他看着救护车。  
救护车从他的口气里听出了试探的意味，要让他相信那个小玩意生效了只要照着办就行。他克制住自己翻药师一个白眼的冲动，应了一声把两个盒子收到了一起，转身拿去回收。  
药师的目光一直跟在他的身上，直到救护车重新坐下。他看着救护车像是没有注意到什么不对一样，坐下后顺理成章地翻出自己的数据板开始翻阅，直到救护车终于忍不住扭头看了他一眼。  
“你看什么？我脸上有东西吗？”  
“没有。”药师心虚地挪开视线，但不一会儿就又瞄了回来。  
救护车确定了他闹这一出绝对是有什么企图。他装做自己没发现药师显而易见的反应，一副被轻而易举糊弄过去的样子。药师似乎相信了他真的被那个小道具迷惑住了，慢慢放松下来。他靠在椅背上，又折腾救护车给他融了杯能量晶，加调料，加淡能量液，加轻化油脂，一边小口嘬饮一边又翘起了腿。  
飞行者腿长，翘着倒也不难看。  
救护车耐着性子，一分一秒注意时间的流逝，处理器里回忆着过往。他只对病人和上议员这么耐心，对跟自己不对盘的药师从来爱理不理。救护车从不明白为什么大联网里能有那么多捕风捉影他和药师八卦的消息。他原本一直只收学术期刊，第一回从同学那儿看到展示消息时半天没缓过劲来，最后也只憋出四个字：“胡说八道。”平日犀利的嘲讽全都像是泡了凉水，蔫了，一句都冒不出来。  
最后只能装作无事发生。  
但救护车至今都不知道的是，药师其实相当关注那些八卦消息，偶尔还会匿名上板跟人扯上两句，否掉几个太夸张的说法。不过就算他知道了，估计也觉得药师那就跟喜欢跑去其他学院瞎听讲座一样的心态。药师总是这样，认为多了解一些，就算没用，也总比不知道好。  
救护车觉得他就是太闲了，老是闲着才会有心情东看这个西看那个。  
就像现在，救护车会看数据板，翻翻最近的诊疗记录，而药师就只会坐在桌子另一边闲着瞎翻联网，没事折腾救护车一下，就这么一直混到他该上班去的时候。  
救护车和平时一样掐着点提醒他时间，药师“啊”了一声，站起来伸展了一遍四肢，然后视线又落回了救护车身上。  
看着药师若有所思的表情，救护车产生了某种——本能的，不好的预感，果然接着他就开始提新的要求。  
“你要……加个班吗？”  
这要求的难度可和在晶液里多加一点调剂品完全不在同一条基准线上。救护车觉得这简直就像是他自己坑了自己，他迟疑了一会儿自己是否要继续演下去。  
药师盯着他，救护车犹豫的表情让他有些不安。看来那个小东西能产生的效果也就仅此而已了？他想着，或许他不应该得寸进尺要求更多。他想着算了，反正只是值个夜班。更何况……何况这简直就像是在撒娇了。这么一转过念头，他就忍不住想回到两循环前，把那个莫名其妙的问题掐回自己的发声器里，或者现在就转身跑路，假装刚才那句话只是开个玩笑。  
救护车这时却点了点头，站起身。  
“走啊？愣着干什么，再不走你可要迟到了。”他看着完全愣神的药师，半带刻薄地催促起来，“扣了全勤奖金可别下个月朝我嚷嚷没花销，我可没多余的资金借给你用。”——普神啊，你看他那个表情，整个都傻了。  
救护车暗自乐得不像话，上一秒还觉得自己是硬着头皮演到底，现在满满地觉得这是做了个非常正确的决定。看傻子，懂吗？这就是看傻子的感觉。救护车满意地想，药师简直是被他耍得团团转。太值了，值得录像，往后能翻出来嘲笑他不知多少回。  
那么现在说定了要去陪班就陪吧。救护车想开了，药师的反应极大地娱乐了他，他以前怎么没发现药师能有这么——搞笑。不过陪班，救护车也确实没想到，药师原来是会希望提这种要求的人吗？这和救护车一贯认识的药师差得太远了。  
药师能有现在的成就几乎完全是靠他自己，救护车和他朝夕相处，反而是最清楚这一点的人。但药师的勤奋都藏在他的身后，他有飞行单位固有的那种根深蒂固的骄傲。救护车最不喜欢的就是他这一点，因为骄傲所以从不求助，哪怕走投无路找到救护车了，也总是一副“你爱帮忙不帮，我也没有真的那么需要你”的表情和口吻。这样就算救护车有心帮把手，也帮得名不正言不顺的，心里别扭得要命。  
救护车不是什么特别滥好心的人，他有那么多病人要照顾，还有朋友要关心，哪有额外的善心再主动分给别人。  
陪班这事在医疗中心里其实并不少见。有些人是因为两个班次挨得很近，干脆就陪在办公室里帮把手，占个临时休息室休息一下。有时候是因为关系好，互相搭把手的如果出了什么紧急情况还能有个人帮忙分担一下压力。也有的人就是放心不下，非得全天候大循环地看着自己的病人，害怕一个不留神就出点意外，又闲不下自己的手。  
但这么多种人里面不包括救护车，救护车从没想过给药师陪班。哪怕他们的桌子就背对背，救护车能处理的事情药师也都能处理，药师能处理的也大可以让救护车帮着解决。救护车也没想过药师会需要人陪班。他们都是很独立的医师，有自己的一套理论体系，细节有太多不同，尽管他们很少在这方面产生冲突，也合作过好几回紧急大手术。  
有记录可查的，他们争执起来大多都是因为前沿激进的试验性医疗案例。  
尝试一下没做过的事情也没什么不好，或许。  
救护车驶进医疗中心时，药师也刚刚抵达停机坪。他们同时出现果不其然地又引起一阵瞩目和围观，一些人看到救护车时整个光镜都亮了起来，像是在迷宫走投无路的时候突然发现了一个梯子。预备首席医官的名声太响，结果就是临时出现的救护车被求医问诊的人围了个水泄不通，真正来上班的药师反而只受到了一小部分人的注意。  
要说药师对此没有不满是不可能的，但想到如果不是自己要求，救护车这会儿估计正在宿舍里准备他的资料，而不是在这里头疼怎么应付这么多病人，他就又一阵暗爽。  
多一个班次能把救护车接下来好一阵子都累得够呛，他够累就没时间来找药师麻烦。还有比这更爽的事情吗？药师乐呵呵地想，连带着对病人的脸色都好了不少。  
等救护车从人群里脱身出来——大多数其实都是些感知不敏头疼脑热的小问题，随便在中心里拉个医生就能治了——药师已经在自己的诊室里处理了好几个预约来找他复诊的病人。  
“忙完了？”药师头也不抬地跟推门进来的救护车打招呼，手里写完了诊断书，把芯片从板子里抽出来还给病人。这是挂了号的最后一个，药师摞了一下桌上摊开的东西，随手搁了暂停的标志。晚上的病人不多，值班更重要的是应对突发情况，忙碌的时间在后半夜。他瞧了一眼救护车，哂笑起来：“医生和医生之间可真是不一样啊？”  
救护车再一次克制住反唇相讥的欲望，点了点头，把自己塞进了椅子里，但横竖都不怎么舒服的模样。药师知道他前几天都在熬夜，想了一会儿还是摇了摇头，指使他去后面休息。  
等到后半夜忙起来之后，药师就更顾不上救护车了。  
这一晚上救护车休息得很好，得算是他一段时间以来充电最足的一回。  
他得维持假象。药师让他休息，他就不能再躺在充电床上拨拉他的数据板，只能老实休息。外面的动静并不大，虽然总有病人和护士进出的声音，活动的折屏隔开了休息床和诊室的外部，传来的声音落到接收器里听的并不真切。  
救护车在药师压低了的嚷嚷声里逐渐进入休眠，最后一个念头是被他怼上的护士一定委屈坏了，药师是个那么吹毛求疵的主治。半当中他醒了一回，依然听不清外头的状况。吵醒他的是病人，倒不是药师，他听到药师似乎在尝试稳定病人的情绪。只有这种时候他的声音才是柔软的，能让人感觉到安心和温暖。吵闹的声音小了下去，救护车就又迷糊了过去。等他再一觉睡醒，窗子里已经透进了新白的恒星光，外面已经没了声响。  
救护车缓了缓劲起身，停了一夜的机体关节里发出了几声脆响。这个懒腰伸得史无前例的舒服，救护车甚至开始觉得偶尔过来陪个夜班也不是什么坏事。他推开屏门，发现药师趴在桌上，肩膀的机翼收拢了支在背后的引擎边，不过又一片已经倒了下去。  
他像是下线了。  
救护车走近过去，小心地用后脚掌的轮胎着地，尽量没发出声响，但药师还是醒了。他从桌上爬起来，用手盖住光镜揉了几下。  
“现在什么时候了？”药师的声音带着一点模糊的噪音，救护车报了个时间，他摇晃了一下脑袋，“十……十一个循环，够了。”  
救护车张了张嘴，对比他的神清气爽。药师看起来憔悴得多，电量不足会影响机体的能量循环，他的光镜下有一圈不明显的发白——那一部分的活性金属有点枯萎了。  
救护车张了张嘴，试探性地问：“再休息一会儿？”  
“不。接下来是门诊班。”药师又揉了一下光镜，飞行者的换气风道在救护车面前猛地突然全部打开，沉重的废气排放出来，换进一身新风。房间里的环控设备立刻沉闷的运转起来，呼噜噜地把废气抽到诊室外去。  
救护车虽然被喷了满脸，但是难得没有立刻跳到一边去。  
完成了换气，药师已经完全清醒过来了，他看了一眼救护车，又看了一眼救护车。  
“你今天不是没排班吗？”药师问。  
还没醒。救护车想。  
话说回来这是什么终极可怕的排版，夜值班连上门诊。然后，救护车想起自己前几天为了准备充分和上头申请调了两个班次。  
好像，就是，这两天？  
“你去休息吧，我给你代半天。”救护车说，带着一点儿心虚。  
药师还是拒绝了。  
“不。”他回绝得干脆利落。  
这又像是救护车认识的那个药师了。救护车没有再提第三回，而慢慢清醒过来的药师终于想起了救护车为什么会在这里。救护车看着他的面甲颜色变深，又慢慢被掩饰起来，光镜只闪烁游移了几秒就有恢复如常。他上下打量了一遍救护车，一副大发慈悲的样子挥挥手：“没你的事儿了，你可以回去了。”  
救护车转身就走，果不其然，他把手搭到门锁上的时候，药师就又叫住了他。  
“等等，还有一件事。”  
现在是揭露真相的时候了。救护车想，他演了一夜——虽然后来都睡过去了——但药师应该确实相信他被那个小道具迷惑了。药师到底想做什么？什么事情需要他先“控制住”他，又再三确认到现在，救护车无论如何都想不出。  
他确实缺根筋。  
在医学上的能力救护车无出其右，他的敏锐，他的天赋，能和他比肩的人现在就已经寥寥无几，未来只会更少。但在别的事情上，救护车无疑是迟钝的。他不擅长政治，甚至也不怎么擅长社交，他活跃气氛的能力全靠辛辣的幽默，更不擅长其他细腻的东西。  
药师踌躇着，不知道那个小玩意的能耐是不是还包括消除记忆，但要等到下一个机会，或是等到救护车自己回味过来简直是不可能的事情。他也没比救护车好，若非小心翼翼地再三确认，若非意料之外获取的知识，他至今都不能确定自己想要什么。  
救护车只看到他又摆出了那副乖戾的面孔，他确信自己做好了足够的心理建设。如果药师的要求太过分，他一定会拒绝，不仅拒绝，救护车还要告诉他之前所有的服从都是他在耍他。  
药师一定会气得冒烟，他们得有三两个月循不会不想搭理，但是共住一个屋檐下，总会有不得不和解的一天。  
救护车万万没想到药师的最后一个要求居然是这样的。  
药师的要求不难，也只是可能有那么一点点点过分。但它很简单，甚至太简单了，简单得只要救护车张张嘴就能糊弄过去，他却没有立刻开口。  
“跟我说再见。”药师慢吞吞地说，光镜紧紧盯着救护车，像是在看他的表情变化。  
救护车的表情没有变化，他知道自己只要露出一点儿不合适的神色，药师就会把他的后半句咽回去，那他岂不是前功尽弃。  
药师被他骗过去了，他慢慢吸了口气，气流从肩塔里涌出来。后半句话会花掉他当初向医学院提交自己的申请入学资料时那么多的勇气，说不定还更多的勇气。他尽量让自己表现得像是在开一个尖锐的玩笑，这样就算救护车本能的反抗“挣脱”了小道具的控制，他也可以自圆其说。  
“说，你爱我，晚上见。”  
那一瞬间救护车被吓到了，只一瞬间。但随后他莫名地感到一阵轻松。该怎么说？救护车虽然被吓到了，却并不意外，这是意料之外又意料之中。他甚至还可以轻而易举地说服自己这是药师开的一个拙劣的玩笑，说不定抱着和他一样录了像以后拿来嘲笑对方的念头。  
这是玩笑吗？救护车问自己，就这样短暂地迟疑里，他已经发现药师的光镜里溜过了一丝不易察觉的失望，换个人来就一定错过了。但就是这么一丁点儿简直些微得大可以忽略的情绪变化，却让救护车的转换炉蓦地加速了。  
就当它不是一个玩笑？  
“……我爱你。”救护车终于开了口，他控制着自己的发声器不要颤抖，也不要太刻意，然而眉眼却止不住地柔和了些许，“晚上见。”  
药师的光镜猛地亮了起来，再掩饰不住雀跃的神色。  
“再说一遍！”  
“晚上见？”  
“前一句！”  
“嗯……我爱你？”  
“别用疑问句！”  
“药师。”救护车终于克制不住自己，用力地笑了起来，几近呛到自己。一见他笑，药师就本能炸毛似地从自己的椅子上蹦了起来，甚至掀翻了椅子。  
“你笑什么！谁准你笑了！”  
嚷完之后，他迟钝的处理器才姗姗反应过来。  
“救护车！你耍我！”飞行者当时就在救护车的眼前烧成了一个蒸汽泵。  
救护车笑得更用力了，他一边笑，一边抽着气笑话他：“你是个傻子！药师，你真是个大傻子。”  
“你才是傻子！”药师从没有比这一刻更气急败坏过，他尖叫起来，被愚弄的恼怒充斥着他的胸腔。救护车说的太对了，他真是个傻子，他的每一声笑都让药师觉得自己前一秒傻得病入膏肓。他居然真实地因为那三个字忍不住地那么高兴，哪怕就算救护车没有耍他，那也本来就是假的。  
现在的区别不过是从救护车“被动骗他”变成“顺势而为主动故意来骗他”。  
但药师仍然觉得自己被愚弄了，上一刻他有多少高兴，这一刻他就有多少愤怒，真实的愤怒，他甚至觉得自己愚不可及。  
“这一点都不好笑，救护车！你怎么可以连这都能……你怎么能！你的底线——你知道这种事情不能当作玩笑！你明明可以不这么做！“  
在药师的怒骂中，救护车终于笑够了。他收住嘴角，却依然眯着光镜。药师的手指重重地指在他的鼻前，隐藏不住地颤抖着。  
他想那果然不是个玩笑，竟然有一丝庆幸。  
“你真的是个傻子，药师。”救护车看着他，又一次地重复道，然后拨开了药师的手，对上药师的光镜，“现在该你说了。”

 


End file.
